EVERYBODY LOVES KARKAT
by unnoticedTurmoil
Summary: An AU where everyone is flushed for Karkat. derse and prospit have been intermingled,but there is only one queen/king/skaia. all the characters are here,and i'd hoped to include all of them. the story is also over.
1. Chapter 1

EVERYBODY LOVES KARKAT

CHAPTER 0NE: THE NIGHT IT CHANGED, AND CHANGED IT DID.

BY unnoticedTurmoil

**I headcanon a short, clumsy Karkat that like to cook and is socially inept. In this AU everybody is flushed for Karkat. Everyone. Derse and Prospit are a thing, Skaia is a thing, the bubbles are a thing, dancestors are a thing, and some other stuff. Godtier is NOT a thing, the game is NOT a thing. The Condence found Earth on one of her voyages, so Trollian was connected to Pesterchum. Derse and Prospit, everybody that was ever a Dersian or Prospitian lives there. So there are trolls, kids, and cherubs on Derse and Prospit respectfully. Alpha and Beta. But only the dreamselves. But since Jake can teleport from his island to Derse, that's a thing too. If you want to leave suggestions or ask questions go to tehkarkathotspot on tumblr. Just make sure to specify who the question is for. I'm new at this but I would like to hear criticism, suggestion, or opinions. It will only make me better. Just to let you know, 10 sweeps is around 20 years. This is a Homestuck AU. I do not own Homestuck. The credit of Homestuckand the characters goes to Andrew Hussie**

* * *

TG: but what about you

CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?

TG: dont you need to fill buckets too

CG: DAVE. I AM SIX. I DO NOT FUCKING NEED TO FIND PAILMATES UNTILL I AM FUCKING TEN.

TG: but if you wait too long some of your friends might not be ready for your creepy killerbot

CG: WHY NOT?

turntechGodhead ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist

CG: FUCKING DAVE!

turntechGodhead logged off

CG: DAMN IT!

CG: WHAT DID YOU MEAN YOU FUCKING NOOKSNIFFER?!

CG: …

THAT ASSHOLE! HOW DARE HE?! YOU WERE HAVING A SIMPLE CONVERSATION ABOUT TEREZI AND HE HAD TO GO AND PULL THAT DAMN SHIT?!

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you are tired of all your friends douchebaggery. Your computer is telling you someone is messaging you on Trollian. It's fucking floor-sucker Ampora.

caligulasAquarium began trolling carcinoGeneticist

CA: Kar.

CA: I am flushed for you.

CA: You don't havve to answwer right noww.

CA: But don't wwait too long to answwer, ok?

caligulasAquarium logged off

You stare at the screen for ages. Your thinkpan has turned off.

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!

You have flipped your shit. Your shit has been flipped.

* * *

oH, oH NO. tHIS IS BAD. tHIS IS REALLY BAD.

Your name is TAVROS NITRAM and you are spying on Karkat with a lizard you found in your behindhive-lawnring. The lizard is clinging to the window behind Karkat, and yes you were reading his messages.

But tHIS IS BAD, tHIS IS REALLY BAD. iF kARKAT, sAYS YES, tO eRIDAN, tHEN, tHEN, hE WILL NOT KNOW, tHAT YOU, lIKE HIM. rEALLY BAD. rEALLY, rEALLY, bAD.

You have flipped your shit. Your shit has been flipped.

* * *

Oh meow. Hiss is bad. Hiss is furrely bad.

Your name is NEPETA LEIJON and you are purrtecting Karkat. You have come to stop Tavros ( 3- ) from spying on Karkat. And you so happened, not on purrpose, to read, not on purrpose, Karkitty's meowssages, not on purrpose.

But hiss is bad, furrely bad. If Karkitty meownsers yes to Eridan, then he will not mreow that you like him. His is furrely bad, furrely furrely bad.

Your have flipped your shit. Your shit has been flipped.

And then your fist came down on the geko you were tarcking. It is a bloody mess on Karkitty's window. Oh meow!

Abscond.

* * *

Your computer dings two more times.

adiosToreador began trolling carcinoGeneticist

AT: kARKAT, i, uH, lIKE YOU.

AT: lIKE, lIKE YOU, lIKE YOU.

AT: yOU, uH, dON'T HAVE TO, aNSWER NOW,

AT: bUT, i, uM, wOULD WANT TO, kNOW SOON.

adiosToreador logged off.

CG: TAVROS WAIT!

CG: DAMN IT!

WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!

You are so confused right now. You don't know why your friends are sending these things to you. Eridan you could understand,but TAVROS?! What is going on?! Nepeta is the other troller. Good she's usually stabley crazy.

arsenicCatnip began mobile-trolling carcinoGeneticist

AC: Karkitty, I love you!

CG: NEPETA!

AC: EEEeeekkk!

arsenicCatnip ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist

CG: WAIT! WHAT?!

arsenicCatnip logged off

CG: SHIT!

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!

The doorbell rings and you jump.

OH THANK HEAVENS.

You forgot you asked Sollux to come over to help you code something on your computer. You only make wonderfully awesome viruses. You rush to the door to get something normal in your life.

"SOLLUX GET THE FUCK IN HERE!"

as you throw open the door.

"kk what the hell?"

"SOLLUX DO NOT FUCK WITH ME."

You push Sollux into your hive.

"kk really what the hell iis wrong? You don't look good. Are yo-"

he stops as he sees your computer screen.

SHIT, I FORGOT TO CLOSE THAT.

"SOLLUX I-"

"kk. No."

his face got hard and he looks at you.

"II love you too, kk."

You freeze. You have no idea what to do. You are like a forest-hoofbeast in a traveling-wheelhive's front-lights. Your blood-pumper is pushing against your upper-torso bone-cage. This is to much for you. Sollux is your best friend. You run. You run away like the horrible leader you are.

* * *

Your name is SOLLUX CAPTOR and you've probably just lost your best friend. You have flipped your shit. Your shit has been flipped.

* * *

WHAT DO I DO? WHERE DO I GO? GAMZEE'S PROBABLY HIGH, AND SOLLUX IS DEFFINATELY OUT OF THE QUESTION. WHO ARE YOUR CLOSER FRIENDS?

Ironically the answer comes to you when you make close friends with a tree. You were a little embarrassed and upset.

THE LAST TIME I DID THAT, KANAYA- KANAYA!

You head over to Kanaya's house.

* * *

Your name is KANAYA MARYAM and you are being psychoanalysed by your close friend Rose Lalonde on Troll Skype.

TT: Are you quite sure?

GA: I Believe I Am Most Sure!

TT: Kanaya you are still not getting sarcasm, are you dear?

GA: Rose! I Am Not Using Your Strange Reverse Talk! Really, You Are Making It Quite Hard To See This As A Feelings Jam.

TT: You know very well I was excited to learn about your troll romance, and even more so when you requested my morailance.

TT: I refuse to be side tracked!

TT: You like him! You should tell him!

GA: Oh No…

TT: What is wrong?

GA: He Is Here Again.

GA: That Means He Has Hurt Himself Again.

TT: Leave your computer on! I want to listen.

GA: If I Must…

He is knocking on your door. You will answer it, as you always do. And you will fix whatever it is he hurt, as you always do. He comes in. Rose is motioning for you to do something. You look at Karkat, but he can't see her. The computer is angled so that only you can see her.

"-AND THEN SOLLUX, FUCKING _SOLLUX!,_ DOES TOO! WHAT DO I DO KANAYA?"

"Why Did You Not Go To Your Morail For Comfort?"

Kanaya was doing that thing she does where she talks like a human mother and looks really bored at the same time.

"GAMZEE IS USUALLY HIGH ON SOPOR AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT."

"Oh. Well. I Do Not Think I Will Make A Good Substitute."

"WHY THE HELL NOT. YOU ACT LIKE MY LUSI EVERY CHANCE YOU GET."

You raise your head out of your hands and look at her.

"Because I Have Red Feelings For You To-"

She clamps a hand over her mouth, but it's too late. All you can do is stare. The you hear a squeal from your left and you look.

ROSE IS ON HER FUCKING COMPUTER AND I'VE BEEN HERE HOW LONG.

"I can't believe it! You really did it! You made a move on my crush!"

Your not gonna even try anymore. Kanaya is staring at Rose. Rose is in a box. You get up. And you leave. Kanaya has flipped her shit. Kanaya's shit is flipped.

* * *

**chapter one! I feel like this took forever. D8 oh well. 8) enjoy! More to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

EVERYBODY LOVES KARKAT

CHAPTER 2: WHEN THINGS CHANGE, PEOPLE DO TOO

BY unnoticedTurmoil

* * *

"…AND THEN SHE AND HER PINK MONKEY DID IT TOO! I'M JUST GLAD THAT THERE IS NO FUCKING CHANCE IN HELL THAT ANY OF YOU HERE ARE FUCKING FLUSHED FOR ME."

You say this with the upmost certainty. After all, they're both flushed for Sollux right?

"Actually…"

"Karkrab…"

You look at them blankly. They look to each other for support.

"Karkat… We are actually flushed f0r y0u t00."

"Karkrab. Who did you glub we were mackerel this porty for?"

You stare blankly for a few more moments before it clicks. Feferi and Aradia. They do too. You are absolutely surrounded by idiots. Or you're the idiot. All your romcoms have failed you, all your romance knowledge has failed you. Everything is falling apart and it's dawn now. There is no portalizer to your hive from here, and it's too far to get to from outside in the day. You rake your thinkpan.

HOW? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? ERIDAN WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FLUSHED FOR FEFERI. FEFERI FOR SOLLUX, SOLLUX FOR ARADIA, ARADIA FOR SOLLUX, TAVROS FOR GAMZEE, NEPETA FOR EQIUIS. ALL YOUR ROMANCE KNOWLEDGE HAS FAILED YOU. ALL OF IT, YOU KNOW NOTHING.

"KaRkAt?"

You look over to see your worried morail. Something in your face must have made him mad, because he grabbed you and ran away, leaving Feferi and Aradia looking worried and confused.

"GOG! FUCK, GAMZEE! PUT ME DOWN!"

* * *

Your name is GAMZEE MAKARA and your morail is a motherfucking princess. A very confused beautiful princess.

AnD a PrInCeSs ShOuLd Be MoThErFuCkInG pRoTeCtEd. I wIlL bE kArBrO's MoThErFuCkInG kNiGhT. hOnK. :o)

"ChIlL, kArBrO. hOnK! I'm GoInG tO bE tHe MoThErFuCkInG kNiGhT. :o)"

"YOU CAN'T BE THE NIGHT YOU SHIT-FUCK!"

WhOoPs. I nEeD tO bE mOrE cArEfUl. You almost dropped Karkat. Maybe carrying him in your arms was a bad idea? You set him on his couch.

"DID YOU RUN ALL THE WAY HERE?!"

WhY iS kArBrO aLl Up AnD gEtTiNg AnGrY? yOu BrOuGhT hIm HoMe DiDn'T yOu?

Karkat looks around before getting on his husktop. He drops it a few minutes later, after shaking his head and getting more and more worked up. You don't like this. Those are not troll colors on his husktop. You throw Karbro over your shoulder and jump into the portalizer you and he built to each other's hives.

* * *

You rub sopor over Karbro's nose with your finger. You put your finger back in your pie pan and spread more over the little troll's face. Eventually you stick your finger in his mouth. Karkat started spitting.

"WHAT THE FUCK GAMZEE! I-" he gets out before you push a tipped pan to his lips. He splutters some but swallows reflexively. He tries to push the pan away but you hold down his hands. You wait until the pan is empty. It's all down his motherfucking shirt, but he swallowed most of it. You smile at him.

"FeElIn' BeTtEr, BeSt BrO? :o) "

You watch Karkat shiver for a bit.

Is YoUr MoThErFuCkInG bEsT fRiEnD cOlD?

Then he smiles at you. He leans forward and burrows into your shirt. He wraps his little arms around you and falls asleep, snoring softly into your chest.

My BeSt BrO nEeDs To CaLm DoWn EvErY nOw AnD tHeN.

You look at your last pie that you let Karkat eat. You haven't had one since before you started helping Fefsis and Aradisis make that party for Karbro. You don't even want to think on what might happen. Karkat moans a little in his sleep. You were gripping him too tight.

"Sorry Karbro." You say as you loosen your grip. You don't want to motherfucking wake him up… 3

* * *

**sorry it is so short. Maybe a longer one next time. Gamzee is sober. Karkat is doped. His friends are overwhelming. What will happen next? 8D **

I do not own homestuck. Andrew hussie is the man behind the karkat.


	3. Chapter 3

EVERYBODY LOVES KARKAT

CHAPTER THREE: WHEN PEOPLE CHANGE, TRY NOT TO FOLLOW SUIT

BY unnoticedTurmoil

* * *

Gamzee is gone again. You know he's gone because you woke up in the bathroom. You woke up and you were in the bathroom. He always puts you in the bathroom when he leaves. He doesn't like it when you want to go with him. You miss him. You always do when he leaves. You check the door. It's locked. How does he get you out and in if the door is always locked?

OH!

He left you a pie!

IS THAT TOOTHPASTE?!

You are so gonna paint with this shit. You start painting things on your arms before you relize your arms aren't big enough. You take your shirt off. Now you can paint on your tummy! (:B

You paint all over your tummy until you see another pie.

HE LEFT YOU TWO PIES! :D

You eat the other pie. You are sleepy. You are feeling sleepy. You take a nap.

* * *

HolY ShIt.

Karkat has no shirt on. and he is passed out on the floor again. You have no idea why you leave him in the bathroom when you know he's going to get into shit. It's a good thing you took out all of the motherfucking sharp things.

WhAt Is ThAt? IS that TOOTHPASTE?!

Sigh. You just went to the store and he wasted the toothpaste. You just bought that! It is such a hassle to act all doped and up in front of those motherfucking lowbloods! But if you didn't they would take Karkat. That fucking lowblood has no idea how much you flush for him. Why?! Why would he be flushed for you?! Why can't you have him?! You notice your club is in your hand and the groceries are on the floor.

KILL HIM.

no.

HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU AND HE NEVER WILL.

You can still woo him.

HE WON'T LOVE YOU.

He might.

HE WON'T.

WHY WOULD HE LOVE A MOTHERFUCKING HIGHBLOOD?

HE HAS NO BLOOD COLOR.

That's why he should love you.

BECAUSE YOU HAVE HIGH BLOOD?

THAT IS STUPID.

YOU ARE STUPID.

HE WILL HATE YOU FOR YOUR BLOOD.

No!

he will not!

You could keep him safe!

HE WILL BE AFRAID OF YOU.

WHY NOT MAKE HIM?

He is a princess!

You have to protect the princess!

A PRINCESS MUST BE WANTED RIGHT?

BY HEROS AND VILLIANS.

WHO DOESN'T LIKE A GOOD VILLIAN?

a knight!

You will be his knight!

The princess always falls for the knight!

A DARK KNIGHT.

THE ONE THAT NO ONE LOVES.

A white knight!

The one everyone loves!

YOU motherfuckers NEED to SHUT up. I will NOT be TOLD what TO do. YOU will NOT tell ME what TO do.

You pick up Karkat and lay him on the couch.

* * *

"KNIGHT! OF! BLOOD! KNIGHT! OF! BLOOD! KNIGHT! OF! BLOOD! KNIGHT.."

You are the dream self of KARKAT VANTAS and you do not want to be here. Your tower adjusts to your current interests, and it is currently filled with sopor pies. You do not know how you feel about this, but after you ate some of them, you realized you like this very much. But you do not like all those Prospitian people yelling at your tower. You've been stuck here for a while. Whenever you go out there are all these stupid carapaced chess idiots who follow you around. No matter how much you yell at them they still follow you. Even on those occations you accidentally took the wrong transpotalizer to Derse and Skaia, the locals followed you around. You clamp your hands over your ears. Why can't they take a hint when you don't come down from this damn tower?! Suddenly Gamzee is beside you, hugging you into his chest. When he lets go, you're in his tower on Derse. You'll never understand how he gets around so fast. He hands you a pie and you smile at him as you stick your hand in it and shovel out a bite. You remember that no carapaced chess idiots ever come near his tower. You're so lucky to have a great morail!

* * *

Fuck! Are you sure that stupid human didn't screw you over? "Seeing him in the clouds" bluh. Stupid green text human female. Why would kk be in a Dersite tower? You've checked most of them, all of them except Gamzee's and Aradia's. Aradia is dead, so there really was no point, and Gamzee just makes you nervous. He fly up to his window and look in. you can'y believe it! There's kk eating pie with Gamzee! but something about Gamzee is making you nervous…

"kk?"

Gamzee looks at you with a look that could kill a milk-hoofbeast. Then his expression changes to that of his usually dopey clown smile. Kk looks up.

"HIII SOOOLUUUX! :D"

"kk are you ok?"

Your worried. Why was kk eating sopor pie?

"WHY WOULD I NOT BE OK?"

His voice is slurred as hell. What is going on?

"hold on kk! II'll get help!"

You fly away to find that douche orange text human male. He can be awake and asleep, the only one you can think of that can.

* * *

"where is he Jade? over." john called over.

"he should be around him somewhere! over." You respond.

"4R3 YOU SUR3 YOU KNOW WH4T YOUR DO1NG?" Terezi called.

"you have to say over, Terezi. over." John said.

"WHY?" Terezi asked.

"because that's proper walkie-talkie talk. over."

"TH4T'S STUP1D. BUT ON3 MUST FOLLOW TH3 RUL3S, SO OV3R."

"D- This is f001ishness upon one hundred thousand prior, equally unsolicited f001ishness."

"D- Over"

":33 *ac paws eqiuis' face* Eqiuis! Don't be such a pawner! Over!"

"guys! we need to be looking for karkat!" you say exasperated.

"guy2. kk woke up. What do we do now? over?"

"Sollux! G8t your happy ass over h8r8 and h8lp us f8nd Karkat!"

"you cant tell me what to do!"

"ok. over."

"gUYS! tHIS IS, uH, sERIOUS!"

"Tavroooooooos. Th8s 8s ser8ous! Just stay out of 8t!"

"bUT I, uH, wANT TO, hELP!"

"sollux! you have telekinesis right? over."

"yeah.."

"use them to find karkat!"

":33 *ac thinks this is a mreowderfurl idea!* over!"

"he should be by a river, over!"

* * *

A few minutes later you find kk eating out of a jar of sopor.

"kk what are you doing?!"

You grab the jar of sopor from frowns at you.

"SOL, THAT'S MINE. ):B"

"guy2. I found kk. he'2 acting weird. over."

You say into the humans' static mobile device.

"where!?"

The human green text female answers almost immediately. Almost everyone is close after.

"Wh8r8?"

"wHERE?"

"D- Where is your e%act 100cation?"

":OO *ac wonders where*"

"Where?"

"where"

"WH3R3?"

And so forth and so on. you shoot red and blue sparks into the sky, but soon are startled to a stop by kk.

"PRETTY FIREWORKS. :D"

He's smiling like a wriggler on twelve perigree's day. Soon people are arriving and freaking out arounf him.

"Wh8t th8 h8ll 8s go8ng on h8r8?"

Vriska is the second to last to arrive, Tavros close after in some sort of rocket chair.

"come on guys we have to get him help" said Mr. coolkid Dave.

But he was right.

* * *

**in this AU, the Warweary Villein( the Mayor) was successful in his Skaia Revolution. This means Skaia is like a free republic planet, and Derse and Prospit are still queen based. **

I do not own homestuck that right goes to Andrew Hussie


	4. Chapter 4

EVERYBODY LOVES KARKAT

CHAPTER FOUR: WHEN YOU CHANGE, DO IT FOR YOURSELF AND NO ONE ELSE

BY unnoticedTurmoil

**sorry guys. my phone lost all its data, and i was storing the story there. then school started up too. so the chapter is a bit late. ;0; i'm sorry!**

homestuck belongs to andrew hussie.

* * *

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you are not happy. In fact you are so not happy, you may punch the person in front of you. in fact, HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE HELL!

Gamzee swept you in a hug as soon as you walked out of the Human Rehabilitation Center for Trolls, flicking everyone off. Just for being there. Why were they all there anyway? All you did was walk through a damn door. HOLY SHIT, GAMZEE SMELLS LIKE SOPOR.

You start to push on the tall troll's chest with your hands and kick him with your short legs.

"Gamzee Should You Be Getting So Close To Karkat Considering What You Consume On A Regular Basis?"

"YOU know, FUCK that SHIT, this BRO is THE motherfucking BITCHTITS man. THE bitchtits MOTHERFUCKING man."

"WHAT THE EVERLIVING HELL ARE YOU FUCKING TALKING ABOUT, YOU STUPID FUCKING SHITTY ASS CLOWN MORON?"

"you WERE in THERE forever!"

"NO SHITHEAD. I WAS IN THE FUCKING CENTER FOR SIX ASSHAT HUMAN FUCKING MONTHS."

"S)-(outy! Are you yelling at t)-(e public already?" said a tall troll with a lot of hair.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, CANDI? I THOUGHT I WAS SEEING THE LAST OF YOU WHEN I FINALLY LEFT THIS ASSHAT OF A CENTER."

"I got off for good be)-(avior!" Candi ran up and took you from the clown and started hugging you instead. You could tell she was probably glaring at him from above your head. She had sort of 'claimed' you while you were in the center.

"LET THE EVERLOVING FUCK GO, YOU PSYCOTIC BITCH OF NATURE! I JUST WANT TO GO BACK TO MY HIVE AND MAKE SURE MY DUMBASS LUSI DIDN'T FUCK SHIT UP." You were tired. You've been in that shitty place for six fucking months, and you want to go home.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU FUCKING DO TO OUR FUCKING HIVE?!" Shouty was spewing insults again. He was so cute! You couldn't help but claim him in that stupid center. You are sooo gonna make Grand pay for that. You do NOT have a human booze drinking problem. Good thing he can't do it again. You killed everyone there because they wouldn't let you leave with Shouty. Your name is CONDENSCETION and you want to make Shouty your personal pet. )-(e is just so glubbin adorbs, o)-( my glubs!

Maybe you should be paying attention to what these lowbloods are saying.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU FUCKING MEAN YOU FUCKING MISSED ME?! WHAT BULLSHITTERY IS THAT?!"

"*CLICK CLICK* SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *CLICK CLACK CLICK CLICK* SCREEEEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"AND THAT WAS A FUCKING EXCUSE TO SCREEEE OUR SCREEE HIVE APART?! CLICK CLICK SCREEE! LIKE HELL!"

"SCREEEEEE SCREEEEE SCREEEEEE *CLICK CLICK* SCREEEEEEE!" apparently Shouty is yelling at his lusus?

"Come on kk, iit'2 not liike he meant to do iit. He ju2t mii22ed you." that was that kid that sounded like the helmsman. You aren't too sure about him yet.

"YEAH THE FUCK RIGHT. HE JUST FUCKING WANTED TO FUCK SHIT UP." Shouty is glaring. (o)-( my glubs!)

"it's gar to see your baikel your fins!" that was that heir wannabe. She doesn't even look the damn part.

"FUCK YOU TOO FE-, OH COD DAMN IT!" Shouty said cod. 8D

"I got THE karbro! I got THE karbro! HONK honk!" the clown was hugging Shouty. cod damnit, you don't like that clown. You walk over and bend over to look Shouty in the eye.

"you can stay at my place." Shouty quit struggling in Clown's arms.

"WHAT."

* * *

S)-(outy is on my s)-(ip S)-(outy is on my s)-(ip S)-(outy is on my s)-(ip! All you have to do is take off and he's yours!

"and t)-(is t)-(e )-(elmsroom." You open the door to the helmsroom. What better place to put Shouty than with your matesprit? You show him technology and some weird shit and the in-room nutrition preparation chamber. There is a knock on the door. Good. That servant did what you asked on time.

"sorry S)-(outy. I )-(ave duties, as you would )-(ave known." He looked so confused when you started to leave, but you know he wouldn't admit it now.

"DAMN RIGHT I FUCKING KNEW. WHY THE HELL WOULDN'T I KNOW? IT'S NOT LIKE IT'S MY FUCKING FIRST TIME ON AN ASSHAT SHIP." You can't wait until he's all yours. You're smiling as you exit, lock the door, and walk onto the deck giving commands to release the ship weights so Helmsman could take off.

You look around the helmsroom. Candi said to wait here for her so she could finish showing you around the ship. You are bored. Simple as that really. You look around again. Still the same. You sigh.

"command?"

"WHAT?" you turn around to see a torso and head sticking out of a pillar set in the back corner of the room. Of course, ships are piloted by psionic like Sollux and Mituna. You'd forgotten until now. Did you really want to live on a ship that was killing somebody? But he looked ok.

"UH.. HI?"

"Command doe22 not compute. Renter command?" you walk closer to the troll.

"ARE YOU SO FUCKING PATHETIC YOU TALK LIKE A FUCKING ROBOT? THAT WAS NOT A COMMAND THAT WAS A GREETING YOU FUCKTARD."

"enter command?"

"I AM NOT GOING TO COMMAND YOU AROUND LIKE FUCKING EQUIUS. COMMAND YOURSELF IDIOT."

"command doe22 not compute. Lii22t rea22onable command22?"

"OH MY FUCKING GOG. YOU REMIND ME OF THAT FUCKING LISPING FUCKTARD SOLLUX."

"viiewiing 22ollux captor: yellow blood: psiioniic: low cla2222: Gemiinii Cyclop22 lu22ii. Due replacement upon faiilure to power." You frown.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

"command doe22 not compute" this guy is on your nerves. You look at the nutrition preparation chamber.

"ARE YOU HUNGRY?"

"nutriitiion level22 are at 30%"

"I'LL TAKE THAT AS A FUCKING YES." You walk over to the nutrition preparation center and prepare melted solidified moo-hoofbeast milk sandwiches.

"HERE." You say and try to hand him one. He doesn't take it and you're about to yell at him when you realize his arms disappear into a mesh of interwoven purple and maroon pulsing threads. You frown and awkwardly hold out the sandwich to where he can reach it with his head without moving.

"enter command?"

"EAT YOUR DAMN SANDWICH." He nibbled a little from the corner. This was going to take forever. You put the sandwich on a resting table and study the threads. You poke one and it pulses and darkens where you touched it, before going back to 'normal'. You uncaptchalouge your sickle and nick it to see inside. The tendril unravels itself, hits you, and settles back into its place.

WHAT THE FUCK?

You cut it in half this time. Your hit again, but from behind. You whirl around and swipe at whatever hit you. It was another tendril. You had cut it. More tendrils were attacking you and you were cutting at them for self-defense instead of curiosity now. The tendrils knock you to the floor. You are bleeding. You curl into the fetal position. They keep hitting you. The door opens and all the tendrils freeze. They fly back to their original places as you hear footsteps near you.

* * *

"your a mutant blood?! You sick, vile creature!" you kick S)-(outy in the side. How dare he betray you?! You can't stand it! Candy red?! Your favorite color, and he doesn't tell you he bleeds it?! You thought he thought you were friends! You kick him again with such force that he rolls over to where you can see his face.

o)-(. My. Gog. You love it! His face. When he's in pain, his face. It's even better than when he's pissed off and screaming at everything that moves. You wonder what it will look like if you make him really scream…


	5. Chapter 5

EVERYBODY LOVES KARKAT

CHAPTER FIVE: IF YOU CHANGE YOURSELF, YOU MAY END UP HATING YOURSELF

BY unnoticedTurmoil

"are you sure kar didn't wwant to go?" eridan asked again.

"I am MOTHERFUCKING positive, AND we HAVE to SAVE him. SHE is HURTING him. 8Ol"

"-ERIDAN! DO YOU R-EALLY )(AV-E TO B-E SUC)( A J-ERK? T)(IS IS KARKRAB! WOULD )(-E R-EALLY L-EAV-E WIT)(OUT SAYING GOOD-BY-E?" fefsis had been downright distraught since you motherfucking told her.

"WHAT about THAT motherfucking SHIP." Your name is GAMZEE MAKARA and your about to save your motherfucking best bro.

Your name is SHOUTY SUFFERER and Lady Condesce is upset with you again. You are sitting in an abulation chamber and are not moving.

"DO NOt FOrget TO WAsh BEhind YOur EArs, SUfferer." You start moving. The Dolorosa is right, sitting still is not going to get you ready for the next party.

….

You are to serve the Condesce. To stand by her shoulder unless instructed otherwise. To serve her food when she requests it. To protect her when the need arises. To provide her and her consorts with entertainment when she so wishes. And to do so secondarily for all the upper upper classes. You were serving one of these upper upper clases when you angered the Lady. He had asked you for a drink from the pitcher and as you were going over to his table his foot was sticking out and you stepped on it. You had fallen and spilled the pitcher. You sat up and tried to pick up the frozen water cubes when he told you to stand up. You had stood in front of him while he inspected you. then he slapped you hard enough to knock you down. You are not a tall troll, or a stocky one, and you are easy to knock over. You did not bruise green, as your irises would suggest. (the Lady and Dolorosa had given you eye obscurers to turn your eyes green instead of your natural blood color, as a normal troll of your age's would. ) instead your cheek grew a darker grey, an occurance that does not happen often in trolls. You always bruise darker grey and scar lighter grey. You've never had an injury that turned you blood color, as other trolls do. But you still bleed that disgusting color, and you still cry and blush that stupid color. The upper class highblood seemed angered by your lack of regular bruising. He rose his hand to hit you again. You closed your eyes and turned your head a bit, preparing for the strike.

"Evlans, why are you striking my S)-(outy?" the upper class highblood looked up at the Lady. He smiled a coy smile, as if to say 'he is but a servant, why do I need a reason?"

"hee haas spiilleed myy driink." The Lady raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him.

"you command MY servan, and are angered when MY servant does not comply? I would wish you not strike my toys again, Evlans." You see him flinch and he glares at you as he sits down.

"Who will volunteer to save Karkat?" Rose grape- asks. Immediately everyone's hands go up. The whole group from both Prospit and Derse. And a few from her world. The Dave's bro. he smells like creamsicles. :]

"We cannot ALL go!" she grape-says exasperated.

":(( why not!?" nepeta olive-yells.

"We need people to stay behind and rebuild his house, er, hive, so that he will not just leave again! He is of the age to leave Alternia, if I am not mistaken. He will need a place to stay to deter him. And if possible, somewhere that does not include where it was, because I think 'Candi' will come for him if we do."

"D-) she has a point." Equius brapple berry-said.

"we will need smart people and strong people to stay then, so they don't screw it up." Said cool-kid Dave. You are sooo waiting for that morailance proposal.

"1 4gr33 w1th th3 cool-k1d."Latula said. (she's so rad. D: )

"I vwill stay." Cronus dewberries.

"I will als9 stay t9 re6uild my dancest9r's hive. He will-" Kankri cherries. So. Many. Cherries.

"また、私はそれで骨に彼を得るようにトロール·ハイブを再構築するために滞在します。" Damara poison berries.

"Gamzee?" Kanaya.

"I am MOTHERFUCKING going AND you CAN try TO stop ME." Kanaya revved her chainsaw. Rose shook her head at her and Sunflower put her weapon away.

"KURLOZ will MOTHERFUCKING stay THOUGH." Kurloz nodded.

"MOG! Then I will too!"

"8=D I will stay beh*nd with Rufioh."

"I Believe I Will Journey To Save Karkat."

"I will go too, then." Said Rose. Dave raised his hand as if to say 'me too'.

"1 W1LL GO!" you say.

"1 W4N75755 70 G0 P4R77Y!" Mituna yelled.

"b4by, th3y 4r3n't go1ng to p4rty. Why don't you st4y w1th m3, ok?" Latula quiets him.

"0kkk0k!11!"

"8 want to go!" Vriska yelled.

"uHH.., mE tOO!"

"no Tavros! You'd only hurt yours8lf!" Vriska said.

"bU- i wILL sTAY bEHIND." Then tavros hurled himself into a chair that was not his own and pushed his own chair out of reach. What a strange morailance they have. You don't think any of your friends were expecting that when they told everyone. You were rooting for kismesis.

":33 *ac will go to save karkitty!*"

"D-) I will also go then." Said Equius. You could smaell his sweat from here.

":33 no Equius! They said smart and STRONG people!" nepeta said flexing on the world strong.

"D-) I am STRONG. Ok, Nepeta."

"I'll go" said blue bell John.

"me too." Said fizzy sparks Jade. She had gotten god tier, but her lusus guardian had messed it up. All the humans had. So had Vriska. :[ they died on the beds in the middle of their planets on accident and woke up like that. Except for Jade. Her lusus woke her up too early and they got fused together.

"bro?" asked cool-kid Dave, turning to Dirk creamsicles.

"no."

"ok."

"I'll stay too." Said the fickle berry Jake human looking at his boyfriend.

"ush twu!" said pink kitty lady Roxy, hanging off of cake icing Jane human.

"I will also+ need to+ stay behind to+ keep an eye o+n Kankri." Porrim sunflower.

"II need to go to power the 2hip." Sollux Honey-blood.

"I will bream to goba pilot fish it." Feferi fish.

"me too Feferi!" Eridan whined.

"imma go glubbin for Shouty too." Meenah said.

"I will go to 8ear witness to this fair feat and entertain you upon your journey als-" aranea started.

"NO! O)-( COD NO!" meenah shouted. She and aranea went to argue in a corner.

"I will als0 g0 if n0 0ne minds."

"of cour2 you can come AA." Sollux said smiling. Oh, that poor fool.

"all right, l-Ets g-Et out of h-Er-E." meenah said.

"w)-(y do you not defend yourself?" the Lady was frowning at you. you were standing before her.

"it is not my place."

"you didn't worry about t)-(at before." She was still frowning.

"well, maybe I should start to worry about it. I mEAN I ONLY HAVE ONE LIFE, AND IT MIGHT AS WELL BE LIVED FUCKING ALIVE." She was smiling now.

"DON'T FUCKING SMILE AT ME! I DON'T FUCKING MEAN TO DIE AT AN ASSHAT IDIOT'S AGE. I HAVE YEARS LEFT, NO MATTER HOW LOW ON THE SPECTRUM I AM!" she was grinning wider and wider until that last part. She threw her double headed trident at you.

"you are NOW)-(ERE on t)-(e )-(emospectrum. You never were, you never will, and you s)-(ouldn't even try! You will be my slave _forever._ W)-(ether you like it, or not!" she was terrifying now. what had you been thinking?! She could cull you in an instant! She wears the coddamn queen's colors! That means she's really high up, and someone like you doesn't yell at someone like her. She knows things about your color no one else knows. But you know things about your color she doesn't know.

….

"I HAve SEt CLothes FOr YOu, SUfferer. WHen YOu ARe REady THe COndesce WIll SEek AUdience WIth YOu." the Dolorosa knew some of those things. She is such an old troll though. She keeps confusing you with someone long dead. You can't figure out how she knows some things. You get out and dry off carefully. Then you look at yourself in the mirror.

FREAK.

You frown. You are a freak. You put the clothes on and follow the Dolorosa. She told you she was captured before she got so old, but that she was still a slave. Only she was favored by her master, her matesprit. Mindfang? You think she said her name was Mindfang. You follow her through doors to the pool room. You do not like this room. The Lady dismissed Dolorosa.

"you told me you couldn't swim, so I will )-(ave to teac)-( you." you feel your bloodpumper sink to your foot digits.

"get in t)-(e pool." You do not move.

"get in t)-(e pool S)-(outy." She's frowning at you. you cannot get in that pool.

"I CAN'T GET IN THERE! I CAN'T SWIM! I AM NOT GETTING INTO A FUCKING POOL, WHERE I WILL FUCKING DROWN IN A FUCKING POOL, AND DIE IN A FUCKING POOL." You will not drown in the pool, but you will die. You are not getting in that pool.

"Y**O**U **s**h**o**u**l**d**N**O**T** r**e**f**u**s**e** Y**O**U**R**m**a**s**t**e**r**L**I**T**T**L**E**s**l**a**v**e." It was the guy she called Grand and that the upper highbloods called Grand Highblood. He was behind you. he scares you, but he also reminds you of someone you think you should know. The Knight. You don't remember him much. But he's in those nightmares you get when you don't wake up with one of those creepy tendrils in your bed. You think they steal your memories, but you're not sure. In the nightmares though, the clown would come and save you from whatever was bad. Killing the monsters or stopping the voices. He knows how to make you feel safe. After he scares away whatever scares you, he picks you up and runs. He just runs. He tells you, you are the princess and he is the knight. He asks you questions and you tell him things, but you can't ever remember what he asks or what you tell him. You wish he was real.

"BUT IT IS WAT-AAGH!" he was in your head he was in your head he was in your head he was in your head he was in your head..

_**YOU**____**WILL**____**LISTEN**____**WHEN**____**I**____**SPEAK**____**TO**____**YOU**____**AND**____**YOU**____**WILL**____**LISTEN**____**WHEN**____**YOUR**____**MASTER**____**SPEAKS**____**TO YOU.**_

"Grand."

_**YES**____**GIFTED**____**LEADER**__**.**_

"do not scare my S)-(outy."

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**YES**____**YOUR**____**HIGHNESS**__**.**_

He is out of your head. And you are on the floor. How did you get on the floor?

"S)-(outy. Get in t)-(e pool." Your shaking.

"Y-YES M-MA'AM." You are heading toward the pool when the wall bursts open.


	6. Chapter 6

EVERYBODY LOVES KARKAT

CHAPTER SIX: WHEN THINGS CHANGE, SOMETIMES THEY CHANGE FOR THE BETTER

BY unnoticedTurmoil

**any questions go to  .com or  .com.  I will answer as soon as I can**

Homestuck is owned by Andrew hussie

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you are being sat on.

...

Chunks of the wall flew into the room, spraying everywhere. Where some landed in the pool, great waves struck out, and where they landed on the floor, cracks appeared. Trolls were rushing into the room. None of the attacking troll had symbols and they were either wearing multiple colors or shades of black and grey to, presumably, hide their colors. You stood still gaping at the masse.

"S)-(outy." The Lady called, almost lazily.

_**FIGHT**____**WRENCH**__**. **_

That was right. You were supposed to protect her. You uncaptchalouge you sickles and fly at the least armed troll. She only had die from what you could see. You brought your sickles down in an arch that would have hit her in the face, but a trident got in the way. Another troll was defending the dice wielding troll. You bare your teeth at her and growl, what you hope was, intimidatingly. She looked surprised, not scared, so you think you did it wrong. The dice wielding troll threw her die to the ground and nets flew out of them, wrapping you in. you stare at them in shock. Magic dice? Of course! You should have known no one would attack the Lady with normal dice!

"o)( karkrab, w)(at did t)(ey _do_ to you." You snarl at them. Then you hear and see something you were not expecting.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! that's KARKAT you motherfuckers!" snarled a different voice. And the Knight came in view, looking at you, making sure you were all right. You felt your blood pumper deflate. The Knight was attacking the Lady's ship? The Knight had only attacked things that were frightening you in your nightmares before. What did that mean? He started to pull at the net, trying to untie you. You could feel the Highblood pushing on the inside of your head. You growled at him with a snarl, and tried to raise your sickle to swipe at him. He looked shocked and stopped trying to untie you. You felt mixed feelings, but mostly annoyance that you were still entangled with the net. He looked up. You could hear the Lady Condesce laughing.

"she will reap all the bones from your fucking bodies." You whisper to the Knight, trying to warn him away. But your voice is hoarse, and it sounds like a threat. He looks at you again, this time with a little apprehension and anger. He looks as if he just realized something important. Something he did not like.

"TAKE HIM TO THE motherfucking ship. I HAVE SOMETHING to take care of." He stood up and ran out of view. You start growling and snarling and hissing, cursing and yelling, clicking and screeching, and screaming loud ranting threats at all of them. Someone picked you up and, through your thrashing about, you cut them with your sickle. He dropped you and you hit the floor with a thud. Momentarily stunned, you just lay there. Someone else lifted you up, but you think you hit your head harder than you first thought, because it felt as if no one was there. You start thrashing again and your sickle falls through the net.

DAMN, you've just lost your only means of attacking and defending yourself. You're taken in the opposing ship and thrown onto a pile of pillows. Someone had left a horn in them, and your head landed on it. Everything blacked out.

You woke up to see a strange hornless troll sitting next to you. you start and he looks at you, but you can't see his eyes.

"Chill out bro, no need to knock your shit up." Those shades are ridiculous. They're all pointy and sharp and stuff.

"FUCK OFF PINK MONKEY WORM."

THWACK!

He hit you! you growl and fetch your sic-

DAMNIT! You don't have any strife specibus without your sickle! You dropped it in the kidnapping! The human hit you again. You growl, but he just hits you again.

"STOP THAT!" you snarl at him. And, and, and he SMILED AT YOU! you're going to rip his face off! You snarl at him and try to lunge at his throat.

Aaaand….

You fall on your face because your still in a net. He laughed at you! you growl and tried to lunge again. But of course, you go nowhere. He grabs you by the net behind you and pulls you up.

"hey bro, mind not telling anyone I'm here? Especially not little bro? I kind of 'stowed away'"

"FUCK YOU, I OWE YOU NOTHING." He dropped you on the floor, then picked you up again.

"FUCKTARD." He dropped you again.

"YOU FUCKASS, DO YOU REALLY FUCKING THINK THAT WILL WORK?"

"its good to see your back to normal" you look up. It is another human with fucking shades. This one looks younger.

"FUCK YOU."

"no thank you. i've been getting too much on lately" a waste-chute puppet flew out of nowhere and hit him in the face, wiping off his sick smirk. You grin. Someone is on your side. It was the Knight. You bet it was the fucking Knight. He helped you up by grabbing your hands through the net. He led you through some doors and hallways up to a deck, mumbling about mysterious smuppet revolts. There were a lot of trolls up there, and some pink human monkeys. They were all looking at you.

"WHAT DO YOU INSIPID BUNCH OF GRUBFISTED DOUCHEBAGS WANT?" you glare at them. They look worriedly back at you. then the Knight stepped forward and looked at you. two sea-trolls and a blue human were with him. You faltered a little inside, but kept your glare intact. The Knight was suddenly hugging you. you didn't even see him move. Apparently no one else did either, because they all seemed startled.

"IT'S ok NOW karbro. I won't LET anyone HURT you AGAIN. You ARE the PRINCESS, and I am YOUR knight. I will PROTECT you." you don't say anything. You don't move. You can't really. Wow, the Knight is strong. And how did you get inside? Wasn't that shades-monkey holding your arm? All you know is that the Knight is hugging you, in a hallway, with no one around. And it is a little awkward, but you feel as if you've done this before.

...

You really wish Gamzee would stop trying to get your shirt off. And to get off you.


	7. Chapter 7

EVERYBODY LOVES KARKAT

CHAPTER SEVEN: WHEN THINGS CHANGE, SECRETS COME OUT

BY unnoticedTurmoil

* * *

"GET OFF ME!" your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you are about to punch the Knight in the face. He is trying to take off your shirt, and you are not appreciating the effort. You clamp your elbows to your sides, holding the bottom of your shirt down with your hands. He is not getting this fucking shirt off.

"LET GO YOU FUCKASS!" you try to squirm out of his grip, but he is really strong. He starts tugging on your shirt again and your cursing him and trying to get away. He finally gets it off. You ready yourself for culling, or a beating, or something! He is a highblood, and you are a freak. But he's only looking at your wound. You don't care if he did stab you, he's not even looking at that other thing. what's wrong with him?

* * *

You glance at the bandages on Karkat's arm. You don't know what they're for, but they're not important right now. You look at Karkat's wound. It's bleeding pretty badly. You think it's shallow, though. Your name is GAMZEE MAKARA and you've just stabbed your motherfucking flush crush. You hadn't meant to, of course, you would never hurt Karkat on purpose, but you have hurt him before. How do you stop the bleeding? You look up at him to see if he's alright. He's blushing that soft grey-that's-not-a-grey and is looking embarrassed and irritated. Aww.. motherfucker doesn't want to show off his belly. That gives you an idea. You take your shirt off and hold it on the wound. Maybe that'll work. You look up at him again. You had to sit on his legs to get him to quit kicking, and to hold his hands down with one of your hands to get at his shirt. He doesn't look like he's in pain, although he did gasp a little when you put your shirt in it.

"Do I nEeD tO tElL kAnSiS?" you ask him. He would know. But he's just looking at you. Almost staring, but he blinked a few times.

"WhAt'S wRoNg, KaRbRo?" you say worriedly. Did you hurt him worse than you thought? Is he in too much pain to speak? Holy shit, if you actually _hurt_ hurt Karkat, you, you'd, you don't know what you'd do!

**KILL HIM. **

**don't!**

**ShUt Up. **

he brushed his hand along your gills. His hand had gotten loose somehow.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING SEA-TROLL?" you stare blankly at him. Why would he think you were a sea troll? Then it clicked, gills, duh. You laugh at him.

"KaRbRo, YoU kNeW tHoSe WeRe ThErE! yOu'Ve SeEn Me WiThOuT mY sHiRt On BeFoRe!" he blinked as if he just remembered, then frowned again.

"WHY ARE YOU NOT FUCKING SURPRISED AT MINE FUCKASS?" you look at him confused. Did he mean his gills? Why would you be surprised at that? Then you remember that he lost a lot of his memories on that bitch's ship.

"I'vE sEeN yOu WiThOuT yOuR sHiRt On ToO." When he was sopored, of course, but still.

"WHAT ARE WE THEN, MOTHERFUCKING MATESPRITS OR SOME SHIT?" that's when you remember that he has trouble remembering things and is still trying to piece this motherfucking shit together. You smile, you should have tried this before.

"YeAh, ThAt'S mOtHeRfUcKiNg RiGhT."

* * *

** I am not planning on keeping Karkat and Gamzee together for long. So do not worry! My reasoning behind the gills: Gamzee is an indigo blood. The last blood caste possible before sea-troll. He is so close to sea-troll that he has a lusus that lives in the sea itself. This gives him gills, but not the fins, or even the ability to breathe under water. The gills allow him to breathe cleaner air than normal trolls though, and this is probably what kept him alive through so many sopor pies. Karkat's blood caste, on the other hand, is somewhere between Feferi's blood caste and Aradia's blood caste. I put him a little closer to Feferi's caste. This gives him gill and the abitlity to breathe underwater, but not fins. He was so scared of being culled that he never went into the ocean, and the one time he did, the saltwater burned his gills (through too much underuse in saltwater probably) and I put him as something like a "freshwater sea-troll".

Yeah. A.k.a. because I said so. Some people don't like what the fandom does to Karkat (Karkat Pantas (fucking hate that)), but suck it up. Sorry, love the fans, 8)

I await criticism and suggestions.**

Homestuck is Andrew Hussie's.


	8. Chapter 8

EVERYBODY LOVES KARKAT

CHAPTER EIGHT: WHO REALLY NEEDS SECRETS?

BY unnoticedTurmoil

* * *

"ERIDAN, I SWEAR, IF YOU DO NOT SHUT THE FUCK UP I WILL TEAR OUT YOUR LIVER AND FEED IT TO THE MEOWBEAST." You smile. It was about time Karkitty had started getting back to normal. Your name is NEPETA LEIJON and you have invited your friends to a 'tea' party.

"KARBRO if you don't start TO CALM THE MOTHERFUCK down I WILL tear out your beautiful MOTHERFUCKING EYES and put them in the next MOTHERFUCKING PIE." Karkat held a glare at the clown's impassive smiling face for a time before looking down and shoving another sweet-biscuit down his protein chute. You were slightly confused as to if their relationship was flushed or caliginous, but you knew they were a couple. For now.

Karkitty finished his plate of cookies then stood up. You looked up at him confursedly, and saw Gamzee look up also, but in anger?

"LOADGAPER." Karkat mumbled and shuffled away.

* * *

You look at yourself in the mirror. Stare really. Are you even there? Are you sure you're just not dreaming? Memories are coming back daily, but you still feel… empty. Hollow. You slap yourself, but you barely feel it. You remember things mostly by trigger, apparently, at least according to Kankri. Most often about Gamzee, the more time you spend with him, the more you remember. But, no matter how hard you try, you can't seem to remember your matespritship. Nothing. You still feel empty inside, alone. Even though there seems to be a lot of people. You uncaptchalouge your sickle. You need to feel _something… _

You look at the blood running from your wrist. That horrible colour. Always that colour. It is the problem behind it all. Most of your memories had to come back before you realized you spent the most of your life by yourself in your hive. Gamzee spent the most time with you out of anyone. And you seem to remember him mostly sopored or with a Faygo. You sigh. You can't stay in here forever. You wrap your arm with bandages from your sylladex. Then you walk out to rejoin your 'friends'.

And right into Eridan with a fucking ceramic cup. Of course you both go down with the cup that shatters beside you. You scramble up of the desperate biscuitshit that he is.

"FUCK YOU, YOU PUTRID PIECE OF GARBAGE! CAN'T YOU WATCH WHERE THE EVERLIVING FUCK YOUR GOING?" you yell at him. He stays quiet, just looking at you. The others come to see what's wrong, but they stay near the fringes. They all seem to be looking at you.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOU STUPID MINDLESS FUCKWADS?" you glare at them. Then you notice Kanaya motioning at her hand. You look down. It seems you have cut yourself on Eridan's BREAKABLE CERAMIC CUP that SHATTERED INTO A BUNCH OF SHARP LITTLE PIECES.

your name is KARKAT VANTAS and all your friends just saw your freaky candy red blood. You flip your shit, your shit has been flipped.

* * *

** and now kk is a cutter. don't you just love me? 8D **

Homestuck belongs to the brilliant mind of andrew hussie


	9. Chapter 9

EVERYBODY LOVES KARKAT

CHAPTER NINE: THE START OF A NEW BEGINNING

BY unnoticedTurmoil

* * *

You were falling through the sky. Falling, falling, falling. Then you noticed the bubbles. Sinking. When did the sky turn into the sea? You knew you were in the ocean. You just knew. You could feel the salt water burning your gills. You were sinking in the ocean. Sinking, sinking, sinking. You see a beast. A monster. It reaches a tentacle arm out at you. You see its several mouths and you know you're doomed. Then you see the tentacle recoiling, moving back to the beast's body. You look up. Up? You look to where you think is up. An arm is reaching out to you. You know this arm is safe, you just know. You reach out to the finned arm. It grips your hand tightly and pulls you into an embrace. Whoever it is swims deeper into the ocean, dragging you with them. Then you feel the arm release you. Blood is all about you, but the murky water is too dark to see its caste. Then there is the knight. Three deep gashes along his face, he wraps you up.

"YOU are THE princess AND i AM the KNIGHT." He always says that.

…

You wake up. Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you're lying on your friend Gamzee for some reason. One of his arms is laid loosely across one of your shoulders. Not wanting to wake him up, you stay still. He took the break up well. You've still managed to remain good friends. You wonder why he still appears in your dreams… eventually you fall back asleep.

* * *

You need to be more careful with your chucklevoodoos. Karbro almost caught you in that one. But you had to keep Fefsis out of his motherfucking dreams. You worked hard to convince Karbro to let you still share a hive with him and that royal motherfucking bitch came to warn the little motherfucker off about you. That motherfucking bitch is going to have to learn her place.

* * *

Since your shitty ass friends learned about your blood they started hanging around more often. Apparently mutants don't put them the fuck off. And Kanaya seemed to know about it before, like Gamzee did, and just took it in stride. Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and here comes Kanaya now. With a plate of those chocolate ingrained dough biscuits. The humans knew what they were doing when they invented 'cookies.' You were there because you had cut your arm again and you seemed compelled to just end up at Kanaya's hive like it was normal. The more memories that came back, the less empty you felt.

"It Would Be Wiser, Karkat, If You Were More Careful And Did Not Get Into These Predicaments." You had told Kanaya that you cut yourself on accident while preparing protein in the nutrition preparation chamber. In truth, your hand had slipped and you cut a little deeper than you meant to. But it didn't matter did it? At least, you didn't think so.

"FUCK OFF KANAYA. YOU SOUND LIKE A FUCKING DUMB SHIT LUSUS OR, OR, OR A FUCKING MORAIL OR SOME SHIT. I DON'T KNOW."

* * *

Karkat waved his hand nonchalantly in the air. Or as nonchalantly as he is able to get while angry. Whish he seems to always be. Although his rantings are not up to par with what you were used to before the incident. Your name is KANAYA MARYAM and you're wondering if you _should_ take Karkat as a morail. You know you most likely will not be able to catch him in any other paler quadrant of romance and you had broken up with Rose after her outburst during your confession. Those memories, fortunately, hadn't seemed to come back to him yet.

"Would You Want That Karkat?" he stops in midbite of the human cookie.

"WHAT?" he asked.

"To Be Morails Karkat. Would You Want That?" he looks at you with his big black eyes. They had recently started to be tinged red around the edges, as most trolls' eyes turn their blood color at this age. You hold the look, trying to seem impassive, as if you didn't care either way. Then you noticed the confusion, and maybe hurt(?), in his eyes and you gave a quick smile. He seemed to consider it for a moment, then gave an almost imperceptible nod. You flushed with excitement and nearly leaped out of your chair to make more human cookies. You knew he liked them best, even if he wouldn't admit it.


	10. Chapter 10

EVERYBODY LOVES KARKAT

CHAPTER TEN: I NEED A DATE FOR THE BALL!

BY unnoticedTurmoil

* * *

This is purrfect! Your name is NEPETA LEIJON and your staring at an invite to an all-castes-invited highblood ball held by one Vriska Serket. You immeowdiately whisk out the purrtable paw-held compurrter Equius got you fur your wrigglering day.

arsenicCatnip started trolling carcinoGeneticist

AC: :33(( *ac pounces hapurrly on karkitty*

AC: :33(( karkitty!

AC: :33(( vriska is holding a furabulous ball!

AC: :33(( do you purrhaps want to go with me?

carcinoGeneticist is idle

AC: :33(( karkitty?

GC: WHAT?

GC: OH

GC: HOLD ON NEPETA

…

Well. That clawed have gone better. What was karkitty doing? What if someown else asked him furst! Oh no!

…

GC: THE BALL?

GC: YEAH I'M GOING

AC: :33(( *purrs at karkitty*

AC: :33(( that isn't meowhat I asked karkitty!

GC: OH GOG, THAT PUN WAS PAINFUL

AC: :33(( *grins playfurly at karkitty*

GC: NO.

GC: I AM NOT DOING THAT

AC: :33(( *blinks at karkitty, not understanding him purrhaps?*

GC: GOG DAMNIT NEPETA

AC: :33(( pl33e33e33ease?

AC: :33(( *makes big eyes at karkitty*

CG: GOG.

CG: FINE

CG: KARKAT TELLS NEPETA TO FUCK OFF

AC: :33(( you furgot the spurrkles. :33

CG: FUCK YOU.

CG: WHAT DID YOU WANT ANY WAY?

AC: :33(( I asked you if you might purrhaps want to go to the ball with me!

AC: :33(( *looks at karkitty hopefurlly*

CG: SURE.

CG: WE COULD ALL GO AS A FUCKING GROUP.

CG: LIKE,

CG: HEY,

CG: WE AREN'T FUCKTARDS WHO CAN'T GET DATES,

CG: WE JUST DON'T FEEL LIKE WE NEED A MATESPRIT TO MAKE US FEEL WANTED.

CG: SURE NEPETA.

CG: GREAT IDEA

CG: EXCEPT AT THE BOTTOM IT SAYS "MUST HAVE A DAAAAAAAATE! ;;;;;;;;)"

CG: DIDN'T YOU EVEN READ THE FUCKING INVITE?

CG: OR DID YOU SEE "BALL" AND FLIP YOU FUCKING SHIT

…

You look at the invite again. Karkat was right! You _did_ have to have a date. You squeal in glee. That means you couldtake Karkat!

…

AC: :33(( so?

CG: SO WHAT

AC: :33(( do you want to go with meow?

CG: MEOW

AC: :33(( :3333

CG: OH

CG: YOU MEAN ME.

CG: I CAN'T

AC: :33(( :OO

AC: :33(( why not?

CG: I WAS ALREADY ASKED

CG: BY SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY READ THE INVITE

AC: :33(( WHO?

CG: GOG NEPETA

CG: ARE YOU PLANNING TO LAUNCH YOURSELF INTO SHITTYASS SPACE WITH ALL THOSE FUCKING QUESTION MARKS

AC: :33(( *furowns at karkitty*

AC: :33(( who karkitty?

AC: :33(( who asked you?

CG: UH

CG: EQUIUS

CG: ACTUALLY

CG: I'M TALKING TO HIM RIGHT NOW

AC: :33(( WHAT?!

CG: WHAT

CG: HOLY SHIT

CG: NEPETA,

CG: THERE'S SOMETHING OUTSIDE MY FUCKING WINDOW

CG: AND IT LOOKS A FUCKING LOT LIKE YOU

CG: I MEAN, I CAN'T SEE IT REALLY WELL BUT

CG: IT LOOKS A FUCK OF A LOT LIKE YOU

…

Busted. You jump down furm your tr33 purrch and run nimbly away.

…

CG: IT JUST JUMPED OUT OF A FUCKING TREE

CG: FROM THE FUCKING TOP

CG: OF A FUCKING TREE

arsenicCatnip has ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist

..

you are going to kill your meowrail.

..

arsenicCatnip started trolling CentaursTesticle

AC: :33(( EQUIUS!

AC: :33(( WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!

CT: D==) Nepeta.

CT: D==) What f001ishness is this?

CT: D==) You are sounding e%ceedingly similar to the loud grey text lowb100d.

AC: :33(( YOU MEAN THE ONE YOU STOLE?!

AC: :33(( EQUIUS, I'M PISSED!

CT: D==) What?

AC: :33(( I was going to take karkitty to the ball!

AC: :33(( you're such an ass! :00

CT: D==) Oh.

CT: D==) Well, yes.

CT: D==) I am taking the loud lowb100d to the highb100d dance.

AC: :33(( you knew I had a crush on him!

AC: :33(( equius how could you?!

CT: D==) Nepeta,

* * *

really, I am not seeing the problem here.

CT: D==) He will e%pire before you anyway.

AC: :33(( then it would be even worse fur you!

CT: D==) Incorrect. I w001d be e%pecting it.

CT: D==) You w001d most likely be not.

AC: :33(( you, you, you

AC: :33(( you know what?

AC: :33(( FUCK YOU!

arsenicCatnip has logged off

* * *

**modified some quirks because i finally realized they weren't getting through right. -~-; anyone want pairing action look me up at , i'll try to figure a oneshot, or if you have a general idea... still working on the gamkar oneshot. taking a frickin' long time. this took forever 'cuz of that. .; i so sorry!**

homestuck spurred from the brilliant mind of andrew hussie.


	11. Chapter 11

EVERYBODY LOVES KARKAT

CHAPTER ELEVEN: WHEN SHIT FLIPPING RETURNS

BY unnoticedTurmoil

* * *

"ARE YOU EVEN READY YET?"

D==)" Oh, yes, hoof course."

"HOOF? WOW EQUIUS. A PUN ALREADY?"

D==)"Neigh! I mean, no!" Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you are standing in the hall of Equius' hive.

"I'M COMING IN." You say and open the door.

D==)"Neigh! Wait!" You see the muscled troll struggling with his suit jacket. He had both arms half way through the sleeves and the clothe in front of his eyes. You stop for a second and just stare.

"WHAT THE EVER LIVING F-" _RRRIIIIPP! _ "-UCK?" The sleeves tore off and the tattered fabrics fluttered to the ground. Equius stood there, sweating in a panic as he stared back at you. He didn't have his glasses on yet. You sigh. "COME HERE IDIOT." You growl and stoop to gather the remains of his jacket as you walk to him. You study the loose fabric for a moment before looking at him. "DO YOU HAVE ANY NEEDLES AND THREAD?" He blinks at you and his lusus walks in with needles, thread, and glasses of milk on a silver tray. Thank fucking cod-gog- that you watched Kanaya do this before. You sew the suit jacket back up and help him into it. It no longer has sleeves. Equius looked at it in surprise then smiled and reached for his glass of milk. Oh fuck no. You take it before he can and hold it to his lips before he can protest about it. He is _not_ spilling any of this milkhoofbeast swill on your stitchwork. He seems to be grinning as you leave. What the fuck? Well, grinning as much as fucking Equius would probably ever. Strict ass bastard that he is.

"Kaaaaaaaarkaaaaaaaat. How nice to seeeeeeee you today." Vriska grins a shiteating grin at you, Gamzee on her arm.

"OH YES, PERFECT WEATHER, NICE DECORATIONS, GOOD COMPANY, OH WAIT. I GUESS I'M THINKING OF SOMETHING ELSE." You say back to her. Equius stares at you. Okay. A little unnerving. You rush inside. Holy shit wait what's happening. There are a lot more trolls than you think youre comfortable with. You thought this would be an excuse for all your friends to dress up and hang out, but, nope, apparently those idiots are actually sociable little pricks and know other people. Fuck. You are screwed you are screwed you are screwed. Why did you agree to come here. It was a fucking OPEN INVITE YOU DUMBASS. All you have to do is drop a glass or cut yourself or bang your knee and holy shit are your contacts in did you put your contacts in where are your fucking contacts? Equius puts a hand on your shoulder quizzically and you tell him in a croaky voice that you don't think you feel good and are going to go sit in a hall somewhere that's quiet. He asks if he should come too, you tell him no, enjoy the fucking party. He says okay but come get me if something's wrong and you say ok. Even though something is WRONG RIGHT NOW. You're at a party with high and middle class blood trolls who will want to cull you as soon as look at you. Er, your blood. You go sit in a hall somewhere that's quiet.

* * *

Fuck it didn't work. Little motherfucker all up and didn't even notice that shit. Damn Vriska. Damn the plan. Damn everything. Karbro looked like he was sick, you should go to him fuck anyone who tries to stop you and damn them for what they think.

"Gamzee chill out." Vriska whispers to you, never stopping smiling.

"HE fucking NEEDS me SPIDERbitch."

"shut up or I'll rip out your eyes." .D

"SHUT up OR i'll RIP out YOUR eye." 8o[

"oh gamzee, how chivalrous. Shut up, the plan will work. Just chill and relaaaaaaaax." You cannot relax. You cannot chill. But you stay at her side. How would it work anyways if he wasn't even there watching. The spiderbitch said if he saw you with someone else he would get jealous and want you back. The more hate jibes spidersis got, meant the more he was jealous. You feel her probing your mind for doubt. You release a tiny bit more chucklevoodoo. The trolls nearest to you hurry away without realizing why and spiderbitch winces.

"DON'T you FUCKING try SPIDERsis." She huffs but nods. You pack your voodoos back up. rRght into that fucking hole. That fucking empty hole. The longer you don't fill it, the more voodoos come out.

**KILL THEM. KILL THEM ALL. PAINT THE WALLS WITH THEIR BLOOD.**

**don't! what would karkat say?**

**PAINT HIM A PICTURE. PAINT HIM THE HEARTS HE DESERVES. PAINT HIM WITH YOU, NOT THE SWEATY ASSHOLE MOTHERFUCKER that TOOK him FROM you.**

**YEAH that SOUNDS like A motherFUCKING plan. Wait.**

**NO, you CAN'T. karbro DOESN'T like THE smell. 8o(**

"gamzee. gamzee? gamzee? heeeeeeeelloooooooo, alternia to gamzeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"I'M hear MOTHERfucker SPIDERsis."

"good. 'cause karkat just came 8ack." You whip around to see Karkat hurrying away with his hands all over his little miraculous face. He ran right out the door, and away. You blink.

"i think he was crying gamzee. may8e the plan worked too well?" .?

Your breathe hitches. He misses you so much now he cried. You feel your smile return.

"YEAH spiderSIS. Maybe LET him SIT a FEW days, COME back WHEN he's READY."

.! "why gamzee! you are the little devious 8astard aren't you!" ,]

"WHY don't WE go GET our MOTHERfucking DANCE on?" 8o]


	12. Chapter 12

EVERYBODY LOVES KARKAT

CHAPTER TWELVE: THE NARRATOR LIED THERE WAS NO SHIT FLIPPED IN CHAPTER 11

BY unnoticedTurmoil

* * *

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you are sitting on a bench in the hall, not wanting to be at Vriska's party all that much. Equius seemingly shows up out of nowhere.

You look up. "OH. HI EQUI-" You don't finish your sentence because Equius just pushed you against the wall and is kissing you but kissing you way too hard and you're thrashing but you don't think he can feel it because damnit is he's so _strong_ and your attempt to free yourself are doing nothing and you can't hit him he has your arms pinned back and the only reason they aren't being ripped from their damn sockets is that he's pressed against you and you're jammed between a rock and a hard place no damnit a rock and a _wall _and you're not talking about the _actual fucking wall._ He doesn't seem to notice you're struggling until you start thrashing your damn head about the place trying to dislodge him enough to scream but no it ain't working, just messing your lips up further because Equius is a _fucking lip chewer, _ but he steps back a pace like 'what the hell?' like he doesn't damn know what the hell and you manage to get one of your legs up high enough to kick him in the chest and he stumbles back a bit, more like he was shocked than like your kick actually did anything, and now you're fully hanging by just your arms and _oh gog why did you want him to step away again? It fucking hurts. _You may have whimpered a bit, looking at him with a mixture of fear and anger and this seems to upset him, his face gets all hard and the grip on your arm tightens and _you can hear the bone creaking _and then he apparently gets a hold of himself and the pressure on your arm is reduced, little by little, until in one fell swoop he lets you go and you fall to the floor. You don't stay where you're at for long though, you do this sort of crawling slide where you crawl backwards on your butt while your legs kick uselessly at nothing _and hes looking at you._ You quit moving and stare back. He's lost his shades somewhere. But he's not doing anything. He's just looking, and looking, and looking. Then you must of made a sound or something, because next thing you know he's a blur running out the door.

* * *

You're now in your hive, standing in front of your abulation trap reflection plane. You're looking at yourself. Your eyes are fading from that dark grey of a pupa to a silvery grey color that should have been passed up long ago. You're not aging right. Then again you're a freak aren't you? All bets are off right? You laugh scornfully at your reflection. You haven't done it in a while, but it seems necessary. You look at your old almost healed up scars. What would it matter anyway? No one would care. You gave up everything already, and nobody should want you anymore. What kind of nonspectrum freak denies every higher troll, AKA _everyone, _from filling a pail with you? Equius ran away. Gamzee more or less moved in with Vriska, you saw Nepeta at the party with John as her date. Kanaya said she was pinning for you and you thought she might have been stalking you at one point, but she never said she was and you never really caught her…

You look down at your handiwork. Deep gashes run across your arm. Oh. Not gashes. It seems you accidentally wrote words this time.

**DIE**

You stare at your arm for a moment. Actually, maybe past you is right. And nobody would care. Kanaya doesn't deserve such a bad morail. And it'd be easy. Just don't tell anyone. You smile for once in a good long while. _Just don't tell anyone. _It doesn't even sound like yourself thinking anymore. _Just don't tell anyone. _Just don't tell anyone? You can do that. Years of being a recluse… Nobody would think to come around.. _J__ust don't tell anyone. _Yeah…

…

Before you know it there are more gashes on your arm. You leave the abulation chamber and enter your respiteblock. You sit down on the couch and turn on a movie you'd meant to watch. Only a little blood gets on the case. You sit down, turn on the movie and _**JUST DON'T TELL ANYONE.**_


	13. Chapter 13

EVERYBODY LOVES KARKAT

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: DOES ANYBODY KNOW WHERE KARKAT IS?

BY unnoticedTurmoil

* * *

You sit at the desk, staring at the husktop. He hasn't messaged you in forever! Why hasn't he messaged you, he should have messaged you, is he going to message you, when is he going to message you, _why hasn't he messaged you?_

"gamzee, are you ok?" Vriska asks from the door. It'd been a while from the party. That stupid party, that stupid plan, that stupid angered jealousy that made you wait, it was too late now! If you just showed up out of nowhere at Karkat's hive…

You look up at her- Oh. You're not at Vriska's hive anymore. You're at Karkat's. There is a light on, is he home? Wait, that's not a light, that's the visual entertainment cube. Karkat must be home watching one of his movies. You listen for one of his usual exclamations of outrage at some character's failed pick-up line or some other character's inability to interpret a confession correctly. That's strange, you frown. You don't hear anything from within the enclosure. Did he fall asleep? You furrow your brow in thought. Who's his morail now? …Oh yeah! It's Kansis. You message Kansis.

terminallyCapricious started trolling grimAuxiliatrix.

TC: KaNsIs!

GA: What Is It Gamzee

TC: HaVe YoU hEaRd FrOm KaRbRo LaTeLy?

GA: I Do Not Believe So Gamzee

GA: Not Since The Ball Which Vriska Held Many Days Ago

TC: ShIt

GA: Why Is This Of Importance?

terminallyCapricious is now idle.

GA: Gamzee?

GA: Gamzee I Request That You Answer Your Trollian

GA: Gamzee

GA: Where Are You? I Am Coming To You Now

GA: Are You At Karkat's?

grimAuxiliatrix is now idle.


	14. Chapter 14

EVERYBODY LOVES KARKAT

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: IF YOU LOVE HIM DON'T LET HIM GO

BY unnoticedTurmoil

You rush into the house as quietly as you can in case nothing was actually wrong. The TV's on, but it looks like it's on replay as the opening credits are playing again. You sneak around the edge of the room, and crane you head forward. It looks like Karkat fell asleep on the couch. He must have fallen asleep watching his little motherfucking movies. You sidle up to the couch quietly, so as not to wake the little miracle up, and kiss him gently on the lips like the knight kissed Lusus White.

"MoRnInG mY bEsT mOtHeRfUcKiNg BrO" you whisper in his ear. You wait for him to wake up, probably to yell at you, but he doesn't. you frown. Wasn't Karbro a motherfucking light sleeper? You lean over the back of the couch to get a better look at his face. He didn't even twitch. Little motherfucker must be tire- oh shit. You stare at his arm with wide eyes. His colours are spilling all over the place! You almost grin it's so beautiful, but…that's too much. Usually you'd want more and more and even now the louder voice is telling you to make more but… that's too much. You just how much is too much and that is way more than too much. You flash step to the other side of the couch and reach down to pick him up when Kansis busts through the door avenging rainbow drinker style. She seems to take the scene in much quicker than you did and immediately runs at you and debunks you in the crotch. You fall on your butt by the wall. She stands there revving her chainsaw over by Karbro.

HOW DARE SHE-

wait!

"KANSIS you NEED to FIX Karbro!" you yell and grab her arm, maybe a little harder than you should have(you think you heard a cracking but that's not important), and drag her closer to Karkat.

"HE all UP and SEEMS to HAVE gotten HURT!" she hesitates before placing one of her delicate little hands on yours.

"Gamzee" she needs to know her place. You could paint the walls with her motherfucking blood. Her colours would greet Karkat as he wakes up. no! she needs to fix Karkat first! You notice your mouth all up and kept moving without you telling it to. "-AND he's MAKING too MUCH colour ON the FLOOR and YOU need TO hurry UP and FIX him KANSIS hurry-"

"**Gamzee.**" She said again with more force.

"what" you say, ready for her to fix him already. She tentatively places her other hand on your arm and pushes you in what you guess was supposed to be a shake. You start to talk again but she cuts you off.

"Gamzee, Although Trolls Are Very Durable And Capable Of Sustaining Multiple Wounds For Many Periods Of Time, Karkat Was Never Of The Most Healthy Trolls And This Injury Has Been Located Upon His Person For An Undisclosed Amount Of Time, Why, He's Already Gone Cold, And I Know It's Hard But-" That's right! Karbro's looking really cold and pale, he's probably freezing. You start to move away mumbling something about blankets but Kansis keeps you in hold. "Gamzee He's Dead." She says looking you in the eyes. Then her eyes get big and she opens her mouth as if she's going to say something but only a little trickling spray of blood comes out. How dare she imply Karkat was dead. Rage flares up in you for a moment before it dies down in grief. And –fuck –you've put your fist through Kanaya's waist. You find yourself holding Karbro to you, weeping, when Kanaya taps you on the shoulder. She's ghostly white and shining.

"Come Along Gamzee" she says carefully, her chainsaw still out, but silent and by her hip. You hug him to you tighter, your makeup is running. He never liked your makeup, but he hated it even more when it ran. After a while, you nod and limber yourself to a stand, never letting him go. It was all your fault. You should never had let him go in the first place.

* * *

THE END.


	15. prologue

EVERYBODY LOVES KARKAT

PROLOGUE

BY unnoticedTurmoil

You open your eyes. What happened? you don't remember much.. You just didn't tell anyone. Oh yeah. Shit. Does that mean you're dead? You're so tired though.. All you want to do is sleep. You close your eyes, drifting away again, surrounded by the golden glow of a spired city.

You jerk your head up, startled out of your reverie. You growl l, thinking its someone at the door again. They've been coming and going, trying to get you to stop mourning, to consume sopor again. Tavros the most. He wants to take Karbro's place. You wont let him, you won't let anybody, ever again. But, no, its not one of your "friends". Its the chucklevoodoos. Why can't they leave you alone? Its their fault. The voices.

_It's him_

_IT'S HIM. _

_It's him_

_IT'S HIM_

"Leave me alone.." you groan to the empty hive, "you've done enough, now leave me alone.."

_The princess.._

_IT'S HIM_

_He's back_

You look up. You focus, concentrating, thinking hard. That one link you made.. Its supposed to have died with him.. You focus hard, and are rewarded for your efforts. You see a city, a city of gold, Prospit, and.. A face.. You smile. It looks like Vriska and Aradia aren't the only ones who could come back from the dead. Karkat was alive.


End file.
